


Ass Slapping!

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Caryl, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pranking going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Slapping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one shot, but I might make it too. Lets see what you all think. Thanks for looking at it Bella_Moxide

Daryl had to admit, it had gotten a little out of hand, Glenn and he had been pranking each other for weeks and weeks, Daryl's arm bore bruises from where Glenn had pinched him in his sweet spot on the under side of his arm with just a tiny pinch, it hurt like a bitch but he couldn't yelp or anything because neither of them wanted to lose their job. Dale had warned them both that their pranks were getting out of control.

Daryl was working a double shift, first half with Dale then he was leaving to go on a two week vacation. He told them his niece was coming to keep an eye on things. Glenn told Daryl she was an old spinster who was still unmarried and been left on the shelf. Daryl had asked how old she was Glenn just said really old and she was a stickler for the rules and would probably fire him if he kept pranking him all the time. 

Daryl imagined an old lady in her fifty's coming to run the place, Dale was getting on in years he didn't even know how old he was. He was at least double Daryl's thirty years or more. Dale had about ten siblings that were older than him so he couldn't imagine she would be younger than Dale. He was already dreading the next two weeks but at the same time hope she would bake him scones. Old ladies like to bake shit for men to eat right?

He was normally out back, working under cars, but to make some extra cash, he had picked up a few shifts in the evenings, working the petrol pump side of things. When he knocked off, he went home to shower, then came back around seven and spent the next three hours pumping gas with Glenn. Glenn was between jobs and picked up a few shifts here and there. He had been working at a factory until he nearly burnt it to the ground. Daryl wasn't sure why Dale had trusted him around petrol, but he did.

Daryl had been out back unpacking some boxes when Dale called out that he would see him in two weeks. Daryl had called back, he kept his ear out for the bell alerting him that someone was in the shop but heard nothing. He came back in carrying a large box of potato chips that they seemed to go through faster than any other product to restock the shop. He looked around for Glenn who should be here by now. It was cold, dark and raining outside and Daryl knew would last all night. He saw an opportunity to get Glenn back.

He couldn't help it, he could see Glenn outside, the rain was pouring down, he looked like he was trying to move some gas bottles. His glow in the dark water proof jacket in the forecourt of the garage with it pulled up over his head shielding him from the rain. It was just him and Rhee on tonight, he must have come on while he was out back, Dale had called out goodbye which was Daryl's cue to the fact he had arrived to take over the night shift. There was no one about and he stepped outside into the rain moving quietly across the forecourt, his bent over backside was too much to resist. He brought his hand down with a hard crack putting all his weight into the slap. He heard the crack, his hand stung so bad because it was wet. That was when he heard the scream.

Daryl stepped back as a woman turned around glaring at him, she then drew herself up to her full height, she rubbed her butt and turned to try and see it. Tears welled in her eyes as she bit her lip to stop a scream, she caught her breath and after a minute she said, 'Daryl Dixon I assume?' She fished behind her pulling a set of keys out of her pocket making an sound that was about to freak Daryl out. It was a sound of someone in a great deal of pain.

Daryl was so embarrassed, his face blushed and turned bright red. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole just so he didn't have to look at her face. He never ever touched a woman when he wasn't invited to, he certainly would never slap her ass so hard, 'I'ma.... I'ma so..... God, are you ok?'

'It's so sore, it ..... why?' it come out in a high pitched squeak. 'Why did you hit me? She kept rubbing her ass and bringing her hand around to look at it. She touched her fingers to her thumb like she was checking her hand for blood or something.

'I thought you were Glenn,' he hung his head in shame. Mortified.

'You thought I was Glenn? You actually thought my backside was the backside of a 29-year old Asian guy? I don't know whether to be embarrassed or flattered,' Carol asked, astonished.

'Um,' Daryl replied, feeling muted.]

'Um,' Carol pointed to the gas bottles she had been moving, turned around and stalked off inside, leaving Daryl to move the bottles in her stead. He got to work, feeling like an idiot for mistaking her, but asking himself at the same time who she was and why she had been wearing Glenn's rain jacket. He moved it all and went back inside. He hadn't gone out prepared for wet weather so he went through to the cloak room looking in his locker, he stripped to his waist and dug in for another shirt he knew was in there. He froze on the spot when the bathroom door opened and she walked out.

They both stopped and stared at each other. His heart was beating fast, out of the wet weather gear she was the cutest thing he had seen in a very long time - he was going to strangle Glenn. She was taking in every inch of his body and his body was reacting to her looking at him. He shook his hair again, then slowly pulled on his tee shirt. He could see she been crying, he felt like one of the biggest asses around.

'How's your..... ass?'

'My ass is none of your business... I think I have a welt or a cut but I can't see it,' she ended up whispering, 'I had my key's in my pocket and I had some blood on my hand it's really really sore I don't think I can even sit down,'

'You want me to ... look?'

'NO!' she balked, stalking past him into the shop. There was no one there. They both stood there looking at each other knowing no one would be out in the crazy weather. There were no customers there.

'So your Dales niece?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah, on his ex wife's side,'

'Oh... I was expecting someone older,'

'Older? How much older?'

'Don't laugh, like sixty who would make me scones...... I'm going to kill Glenn,' he mumbled, 'Told me you were a old spinster,'

'Glenn Rhee is a little shit, I've known him since I was five, he's about four months younger than me,'

'Yes Glenn Rhee has to die,' Daryl walked around the store finally picking up potato chips, he chucked her a bag then opened his own to eat them. She stared at him as he walked around shoving chips in his mouth, taking sneaky glances at her. She was adorable, with curls all around her face. He kinda liked her, he knew his dick sure did it'd been telling him to do something about it from the second she flashed those eyes at him.

'You always eat the merchandise?'

'You're eating them,'

'Cos you gave them to me,' She stared at him, 'You're making me steal,'

'Stop, I'll pay for them how much are they?'

'Doesn't matter I was just teasing you... kinda,' She put her hand behind her, touched her cut in her butt and brought her hand back. There was a lot of blood on it. It was still bleeding. 'Fuck!' He looked at her hand and felt a surge of guilt that he did that to her.

'I'm gonna look at it,' Daryl walked out the back, holding the door open so she could walk through. She was freaking out because she found him really cute and sexy; now she was about to just drop her pants for him. 'I um... we... shit I'm so sorry,' Daryl mumbled looking at the stain on the back of her pants, he was blushing like mad and hoped she didn't notice, 'Just let me take a peek and we might need to go to the hospital,'

'No way its just a hole,' she told him, 'I'll be fine,'

'You don't look fine you look pale,'

'How do you know I look pale?' She glanced at him with her pale face and watery eyes. He could see she was in pain and he was the cause of it though he had to blame Glenn a for it, he wasn't taking all the blame.

She unbuttoned her jeans just as much as necessary for him to be able to asses the damage to show him the bit of her ass trying to hold as much of her dignity in as possible. He was on his knees looking at it. 'Well..... the good news is you ain't gonna die, the bad news is I think you need stitches or something, just one or two,'

'Oh my god, really,' Carol felt sick, she didn't even know where the hospital was or how she would drive herself home again. She panicked. she didn't even know anyone to call and she was covering Glenn's shift because he was on a date somewhere. What was she going to do.

'Its ok I'll take you,' Daryl told her, she looked at him and wondered if she said it out loud. 'You worried they gonna give you something and knock you out, I'll look after you or we can ring Glenn,' 

'I'm staying at Dale's, Glenn's on a date,' she whispered, Daryl groaned his bosses place was miles away, where as Daryl's was about 4 doors down the street, she would be fine staying with him for a little while.

'You can stay with me, in my room, I'll sleep on the couch,' He locked up and got her out to the car. He put a folded blanked as a makeshift pad over the backseat, so Carol could lie down and be more comfortable on the backseat of his truck, which he had run home to get. He kept glancing over at her wondering how far he had actually hit the key in. She was going to end up with a scar on her ass all because of him. She was going to fire his ass for sure.

At the hospital he sat on a chair while they looked at it on the other side of the curtains at the hospital. They gave her pain relief and told her they needed to put some stitches in it. She yelped as they injected her ass to numb it so they could put the needle in. They told Daryl it was about an inch deep so they had to flush it out. He could hear her crying as they flushed her wound and he could hear as well everything she was saying to them and by what she was saying the pain relief was kicking in. He wanted to go in there and comfort her or something that he didn't know what it was; punch the doctor for making her cry worse than she had been already.

He was surprised they called him in to hold her hand as she was wriggling all over the bed being scared of needle.  She was away with the fairies and told them her boyfriend stabbed her in the ass with her keys when he mistook her for a Asian man. They looked at Daryl and he just shook his head and made a sign that implied she was wrong. She'd called him her boyfriend. He wondered why that was then worked it out she didn't want to say a complete stranger slapped her ass thinking she was someone else. She was covering for him.

They handed him some pills for her to take for the next week, also she needed to try keep off it the best she could. It had a water proof cover on it that he needed to bring her back in a couple of days so they could check he wound again. Daryl took the information in and also the pills, he managed to help her half shuffle and half carry her to his truck so he could take her back to his house. She kept looking at him giving him a goofy smile and she reached out to touch his face twice.

He was thankful he wasn't a hugely messy guy like his brother was. Glenn's mother came by once a week to clean his house and change his sheets and do the bathroom. She had been in that day which is why he was confident that taking Carol back to his place was ok. 

'I can't believe I got stabbed in my ass with car keys,' Carol mumbled as he helped her crawl into his truck. 'Car keys... guys normally try get in your ass to...' she shut her eyes and just about fell asleep on the back seat, 'I'm so tired,' she told him.

'Yeah I'll get you back and give you something comfy to wear,' Daryl drove home thinking about how the doctor said he had to get her into clean clothes and into bed. Unfortunately the doctor had different idea's on what Daryl had about getting her into bed. He glanced at her again with a small smile on his lips, yes it was going to be an interesting few days while he helped her nurse her ass back to good healp. It was going to be tough checking it out every day to make sure it was all ok too.

 


End file.
